putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Teihen-P
Teihen-P, usually referred to as the Uploader or Producer, is the producer for Kagamine Len, Rin, and Hatsune Miku that has a presence through the series. Although instrumental in Kagamine Rin and Len's transformation into Vocaloids, he nonetheless appears incompetent as a producer and serves as a hindrance at times to their activities. History Early Career At some point after being separated from Urusei Teppannov, Hatsune Miku was acquired by Teihen-P and he utilized her to make songs.Illusion Catastrophe PV He also acquired the Vocaloids Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin; the two, each having tragic pasts in Russia etched into their files, at some point had their memories erased to allow them to have fresh starts. At a later time, Kagamine Rin's memories resurfaced and she approached Teihen-P, asking him to erase her memories for a second time so that she could continue living in Japan.A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 The uploader agreed to her request, the two of them promising that this time everything would be for this world.Who's the Liar? - 約束したでしょ？ うp主とあたし 全てはこの世界の為に...と As he prepared to wipe her memories, however, the man suddenly got cold feet and, not sure what to do, pressed the "enter" key multiple times instead.A Place to Chat! - まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ With Rin's memories imperfectly wiped, he continued to utilize her as a Vocaloid.A Place to Chat! The Vocaloid Era Over time as he used Kagamine Rin, the Vocaloid failed to get any popularity while Hatsune Miku became an idol in Japan. As a result, Rin and Len both insulted their producer as they commiserated his low-quality work,Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - あたしのうp主は　底辺で 工場に帰りたい with Len later even suggesting they escape from the producer entirely.If We Meet Again☆ - 底辺Ｐから逃げよう During the winter, Teihen-P produced a new song with Hatsune Miku titled Illusion Catastrophe and uploaded it onto the web,Illusion Catastrophe PV only for Miku to cut rudely in on the tune during her conversation with Len.A Place to Chat! - はぁ、、、場面にあってない糞曲乙！ He later didn't seem to pay attention to the activities of Len, Rin, and Miku within the data world and made to interference on Rin's destruction after her memories returned. Traits Personality The uploader was a careless and lazy individual, making use of Vocaloids to create music but not putting a large amount of effort into making the songs popular. Similarly he didn't take the time to understand Vocaloids he was using, knowing nothing of Miku's past,To You, To Me. - うp主には分からないな 前の持ち主の気持ちはね☆ and he was lazy in wiping Rin's memories. Despite this, he was nonetheless willing to help Rin when she approached him with her problems and he remained a presence in the Vocaloids' lives.A Place to Chat! - まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ As a producer, he also seemed to like making songs with love as a central theme, including references to famous athletes like Drogba.Illusion Catastrophe - あなたには見えない 愛 を 気付かない様に少しだけ感じて ってドログバじゃーん Skills and Abilities Teihen-P had a certain amount of skill as a Vocaloid producer and programmer, knowing enough about programming to attempt to wipe Rin's memories,A Place to Chat! - うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 as well as being able to make music and songs with them.Illusion Catastrophe PV Despite this, he didn't have a lot of confidence in his skills and was not well versed enough in coding to actually erase Rin's memories, instead pressing enter and delaying her regaining them again.A Place to Chat! - まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ He also was not considered a very good producer and had the scorn of his Vocaloids.A Place to Chat! - うp主あと100年くらいは底辺ね！ｗ Relationships Kagamine Rin One of the Vocaloids used by Teihen-P. Originally taking her on to produce songs, Teihen-P was willing to help the girl wipe her own memories so that she could continue living normally in Japan.A Place to Chat! - そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 Despite this, he appeared to be a poor producer for her and the two didn't get along very well,Under the Cherry Blossoms☆ - あたしのうp主は　底辺で 工場に帰りたい with even his attempts to wipe her memory being lukewarm and ultimately unsuccessful.A Place to Chat! - まぁーうp主は馬鹿だからビビってエンター連打してただけだけどねｗ Kagamine Len One of the Vocaloids used by Teihen-P. Despite being his producer, Teihen-P didn't appear to have as much interest in Kagamine Len as with Rin and Miku. Additionally the two didn't appear to get along well, with Len just wishing to escape from him with Rin.If We Meet Again☆ - 底辺Ｐから逃げよう Hatsune Miku One of the Vocaloids used by Teihen-P. Originally taking her on to produce songs, Teihen-P didn't seem interested in her past or previous uploader.To You, To Me. - うp主には分からないな 前の持ち主の気持ちはね☆ As such, he only used her to make new melodies,Illusion Catastrophe PV despite how little they fit into the setting, and the two didn't appear to generally get along despite her success as an idol.A Place to Chat! - はぁ、、、場面にあってない糞曲乙 うp主あと100年くらいは底辺ね！ｗ Trivia Notes *The name of the producer as "Teihen-P" matches his being insulted as "base" (teihen) by Rin and Len. Curiosities *The creator of the series, Numtack05, also referred to himself as Teihen-P after the appearance of the producer's name.Puulog☆ - March 17, 2009 - ですから、プーチンP＝底辺Pです。 *On his character poll, Numtack05 listed Teihen-P as a separate character from Putin-P.Puulog☆ - January 7, 2010 References }}